The trend in consumer electronic design and the like is for aesthetically pleasing hardware form factors in a small and compact manner. For example, distributed Wi-Fi systems in which a number of Wi-Fi APs are distributed around a location such as a residence are becoming more popular. However, placing a number of APs around a house puts additional pressure on making the APs small and attractive (e.g., unique industrial design). Such small APs, with an unusual industrial design, raise four challenging issues as follows. First, to fit all the required circuitry requires two or more Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) to be stacked. Second, the close proximity of the PCBs may cause significant Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) that degrades performance. Third, the small surface area and tightly packed components make it difficult to maintain component temperatures which are within the approved operating range. Fourth, the small size may not leave sufficient space for a mechanically strong chassis on which the PCBs and other mechanical components can be secured.
The use of heat sinks to conduct heat away from components, thereby reducing their operating temperature is well known. Similarly, the use of metal enclosures (often referred to as “cans”) to provide EMI shielding is well known. However, if one designs a product using traditional heat sinks, traditional EMI enclosures, and a traditional mechanical chassis, the design will be physically large.